War and Peace
by AnneRee
Summary: Two kingdoms-Idris and Alicante have been archnemesis for the past 500 years. What happens when a war break free again? Amidst the chaos, love blooms between the children of Chieftains. Will they bring peace? Please give it a shot!


_**This is my second fanfic and I know it's not great but plz give it a try.!**_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Mortal Instruments, Cassie does. **

* * *

1. The deliberate accident

Two clans, the Idrisian and Alicante are remembered to be at war for 500 years. The Chieftain of Idris- Robert Lightwood and the Chieftain of Alicante-Valentine Morgenstern are out for their chances to kill each other when Jonathon Morgenstern, the eldest of Morgenstern's deliberate mistake set it off.

Jonathon Morgenstern was riding in the woods with his right hand man Sebastian Verlac when he spotted the young boy wandering the wood side by the Lightwoods area. He sneered and motioned with his hand to Sebastian.

"Ha! See who we stumbled upon, Seb! Time to show the Lightworms who the boss is!"

Sebastian chuckled "I think that is the youngest o the Lightworms"

Jonathon beamed at this news and made his way toward the boy. The young boy turned his head as he heard the crunch of leaves under the two Alicantians feet. His blue behind the dork glasses gleamed with both curiosity and fear. Jonathon grinned as he recognized the flames that licked the little boy's ring but the boy remained in the dark about the two boys' identity.

"What is your name, little boy?" Jonathon asked in a sugar coated voice.

"Hey! I'm not a little boy, I'm 9." The boy huffed.

"Well, what is your name buddy?" Sebastian tried this time.

"Max Lightwood" he said this time and cocked a brow at the boys in question.

"I'm Jonathon Morgenstern and this is Sebastian, my best friend"

Max's eyes widened in fear, he had heard that the Morgensterns were bad. He turned away and started to run but Jonathon caught him by the waist and pulled him back with all his might. Max fought frantically against his grip but the big boy's grip was much stronger.

"Here, take the Lightworm brat!" Jonathon grunted and threw him at Sebastian and turned back the way they came. How his father would be pleased to hear about this! Finally, he will be made the Chieftain. He grinned as he thought of this but his mother and sister nagged his mind. Those two were too fragile and compassionate and maybe his mother will get his father to release the Lightwood and his sister, oh his sister! She would take the little boy in her hands as if he was her brother and she would just love his dork glasses and dorky look. One could understand that from her company-two dorks. He snorted at his sister's choice. He was bought out of his reverie by Sebastian who had trouble restraining a fighting Max.

"Stay put! You brat! I can't…arrggh!" Sebastian screamed as Max sank his teeth into his hand and took off again. Jonathon pinched his nose and motioned for Sebastian to catch the boy again. He wanted that boy for being a Chieftain. Sebastian grabbed Max again and Max started blaring "Jace! Jace! Aleccc! Izzy!" He was so sure his siblings would come for him.

"Max! Where are you?" a feminine voice called far away. Jonathon raised an eyebrow and whispered "I think she is in the place where we found him. They must have been hiking or something! Knock him out or something, we need to get out of here!"

They heard the crunching of leaves as Isabel Lightwood came to view holding Max's glass.

"Let go of him!" Isabel bellowed.

Jonathon shot forward and tackled the girl down while Sebastian took his hammer out from the belt and banged the boy on head hard, with a satisfying crunch.

"Hurry!" Jonathon said and Sebastian moved towards the fighting pair and hit the girl on head. Jonathon got up and huffed. That girl was like a wild cat. He sauntered toward Max and lifted him and frowned. He checked his pulse and dropped the boy. He walked urgently toward the unconscious black haired beauty. He checked for her pulse and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. She was alive. Thank the angels!

He frowned as he walked towards Max and the blood around him. He knew he had paved the way for war. He will never be Chieftain. "You killed him, Verlac" Jonathon hissed. Sebastian remained expressionless.

"Let's get out of here and pray to the angels that the girl gets some amnesia or something when she becomes conscious again." Sebastian said.

"By the Angel, this is going to be a war. Let us go and inform the kingdom soon!" Jonathon said and head more urgently towards Alicante without even glancing back. "The Lightworms deserved it! Don't you think? Now they will respect the Morgensterns."Jonathon sneered as he reached the border.

* * *

_**Please review! Whatever it is! I am sorry if it is not upto your hopes.**_


End file.
